Bajo los trazos
by Suju Zu
Summary: En el camino para llegar a su objetivo se encontrara con otro, el del amor y descubrirá que no es fácil.
1. Chapter 1

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a sensei Rumiko Takahashi, está historia se realiza sin fines de lucro, su objetivo es sólo de entretener. **

Bajo los Trazos.

Capítulo 1

El viaje

El sol brillaba en todo su esplendor, los árboles rebosaban de vida, los pájaros cantaban su mejor melodía, y es que era pleno verano cuando Akane estaba a unos minutos de partir de casa para independizarse de su amada familia, para conseguir su sueño ser una pintora de renombre dentro de las artes, su madre quien fue una bella mujer de la cual le heredo el gusto por la pintura, su madre murió cuando era sólo una pequeña niña, su padre Soun es un buen hombre que tiene un negocio y que le ha dado todo su amor y comprensión a sus tres hijas, Kasumi es la mayor le sigue Nabiki, Akane es la menor cada una de ellas las diferenciaba algún aspecto a pesar de ser hermanas, Kasumi resulto como su madre le encanta cocinar es muy hogareña y está casada con el doctor Tofu un medico excelente en su trabajo y de gran prestigio, Nabiki es una chica que estudia negocios es soltera y es un poco más independiente que sus dos hermanas, Akane es algo temperamental y pocas veces expresa sus sentimientos.

\- Bien a llegado el momento de verte partir hija, no pensé que para poder llegar a ser pintora tenias que alejarte de tu familia. - sonreía de una forma melancólica.

Muy a su pesar se había dado cuenta que la chica que se iba ya no era aquella pequeña que cuando se caía curaba sus heridas, con un poco de ese líquido que cuando se aplica arde y pareciera que quema y que a cualquier niño hace llorar sin parar, o como cuando hacía una travesura era su cómplice para que no recibiera el regaño correspondiente de su acto y que cuando murió su madre ahí estaba secando sus lágrimas sin saber cómo explicarle que ya no la vería más.

\- Ni yo lo imaginaba papá pero es lo que quiero hacer, realmente me interesa lograrlo.

-Espero hermanita que no te mueras de hambre, porque si no logras ¿qué piensas hacer?

-Tal vez tengas razón pero estoy decidida alcanzar mi objetivo a mí no me interesa tanto el dinero como a ti Nabiki, me gusta expresar cosas bellas en un oleo, eso me satisface más que el dinero.

\- Hijas dejen de reñir este debe ser un momento familiar y no un campo de batalla, es el último día que estará en casa con nosotros.

-Si papá tienes razón, pero vendrá a visitarnos cuando se lo permitan ¿verdad Akane ?

\- Sí, en cuanto tenga días libres vendré, sé que es difícil pero regresaré.

Mientras decían todo esto llego el taxi el cual la llevaría al aeropuerto, para dirigirse a la escuela de artes que estaba ubicado en Yokohama, terminaron de despedirse entro al taxi que la esperaba, su padre no dejaba de contemplarla con el corazón dolido, su hermana un tanto triste por su partida aunque no lo expresaba tanto como su padre, lo consolaba poniendo una mano en su hombro como queriendo hacer menos su pena.

Ya dentro del taxi imaginaba como seria la escuela de artes Fontoinebleau, pensaba en qué tipo de técnica debería tener o mejor aún, que tenía que crear una en especial para poder ser muy buena, que nadie pudiera tener ese mismo estilo al pintar. Llego el momento de subir al avión tenía demasiado temor pero no era por subirse al avión era porque temía no llegar a ser tan buena como ella pretendía.

\- ¿Habrá sido buena idea inscribirme? Yo sé que tengo talento, pero pocos son los que sobresalen en esto, me dijo el profesor Higuma que soy muy buena en ello, pero también me dijo que buscara un estilo que sea único y que proyecte en la pintura sensaciones que al verlas la gente las entienda, que los cautive -eran sus pensamientos mientras el avión despegaba.

-Llegamos señorita.

\- ¡Gracias!

Se bajo del taxi quedo justamente a la entrada de la escuela -quedo muy impresionada al ver tan grande la escuela, estaba nerviosa y comenzó a caminar cuando...

-¡Aauuuch¡ -se oyó la voz de un chico

— ¡Ay ¡ lo siento no fue mi intención, discúlpame.- Se giro para poder ver quién era.

-¡Haaaa! ¿eres nueva por aquí, verdad?

-Sí supongo que lo dices por las maletas, me disculpo de nuevo venia distraída - estaba un poco sonrojada hizo una reverencia.

-No te preocupes, entiendo que al ser nueva alumna te sorprende todo lo de aquí, me quede como bobo cuando recién llegue, de hecho hasta me perdía de lo grande que esta.-diciendo esto soltó una pequeña risita, también ella rió al escucharlo.

-Además también fue mi culpa no me fije por donde iba, estoy buscando una amiga pero no la encuentro me dijo que nos veríamos aquí.

-¡Oh! ya veo pero de todas formas, espero no haberte lastimado mucho —pensó que era un chico muy agradable y muy educado.

-No, a lo mucho me quedara un moretón — le sonrío.

-Y bien, ya que soy el primero en saber que eres nueva me presento soy Shinnosuke -hizo una reverencia, para después preguntar.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Akane Tendo.

-Mucho gusto Akane Tendo bienvenida a la escuela de artes Fontoinebleau.

\- Gracias por la bienvenida Shinnosuke, no esperaba que en mi primer día me recibieran de esa forma tan agradable -se sonrojaba, a lo lejos se veía una silueta aproximarse a ellos.

\- ¡Haaaa! pero mira quien viene ahí es Yuca ella es la que estaba esperando cuando te encontré, o mejor dicho cuando chocamos.-sonríe.

-¡Hola Shinnosuke!-alzando un mano.

-Mira Yuca te presento a Akane Tendo ella es nueva en esta escuela acaba de llegar, le estaba dando la bienvenida, cuando en eso llegaste.

-Sí de hecho nos acabamos de conocer, aunque fue de una forma un poco graciosa.

\- ¿Y cómo fue? —estaba emocionada al escuchar al chico.

\- Sin querer lo golpeé con una de mis maletas, me disculpe con él, se dio cuenta de que recién había llegado y fue muy amable conmigo se presento y después me dio la bienvenida.

\- ¡Aaa! ya veo, sí, así es Shinnosuke siempre amable con todos—se sonrojo al escucharla.

\- ¿Y bien de qué ciudad vienes?

-De Nerima.

\- ¡Si que estas lejos de tu casa!

\- Sí.

-Por lo visto tendrás que quedarte en la casa de estudiantes que hay aquí.

\- Qué te parece si después de hospedarte en la casa, vienes con nosotros para mostrarte todo el lugar.

\- ¡O no! no quisiera interrumpirlos.

\- ¡Haaaa! claro que no, no te preocupes de hecho íbamos a comer juntos hoy, por eso me estaba esperando.

\- Si acompáñanos—insistió la chica.

-Está bien-sonrió.

Arribaron al lugar era agradable con buena fachada nada mal para ser una casa de estudiantes o mejor dicho mas pareciera a un apartamento,un vacio embargo su corazón era un cambio radical en su vida nunca se había alejado tanto de su familia, al entrar se percato que varios chicos andaban por el pasillo algunos entraban y otros salían. Al entrar a la habitación se notaba lo espacioso, en el lugar hay algunos muebles una pequeña sala a la izquierda con dos sillones uno para tres personas y otro solo para dos, a la derecha se encuentra la cocina la integra una estufa, un refrigerador, un lava platos y una mesa en el centro y cuatro sillas más al fondo la recamara,abrió la puerta y se encontró con una cama amplia y un tocador con un pequeño banco,en la entrada de la recamara hay un pequeño mueble con una lámpara, también un guardarropa, una ventana con la vista a la calle, las cortinas limpias color blanco con pequeñas flores amarillas, el baño ubicado a un lado sólo una puerta lo separaba de su recamara en él una tina, la regadera lavabo con un espejo,un pequeño botiquín desempaco sus pertenencias las coloco en su lugar, por un momento extraño su casa y su familia.

\- Bien ahora que ya te instalaste, ya nos podemos ir — le dio una gran sonrisa.

\- Si vamos—asintió con la cabeza, salieron al pasillo y las miradas de algunos chicos solo eran para Akane, se dio cuenta de ello y la hizo sonrojar.

\- Oye sí que llamas la atención ¡heee!-le guiño el ojo.

\- Yuca déjala de molestar con eso.

\- No la molesto sólo digo que llama la atención porque es una chica bonita, eso es todo.

-No, no creo ser tan bonita.

-Yo creo que sí linda.

Estando afuera se dirigieron a la escuela, recorrieron los alrededores en el centro una gran fuente la cual el agua formaba diferentes figuras,rodeada de jardineras con flores hermosas de distintas clases,algunas bancas ubicadas debajo de algunos árboles que ofrecían sombra y frescura, entraron al lugar es un gran salón en él se ubican las diferentes áreas de donde se imparten clases, a primera vista sólo se puede ver puertas entraron en una, ahí está la clase de escultura, en ella hay materiales para moldear ,delinear, esculpir, pequeños cinceles, mazos, y ropa para evitar mancharse, salieron y pasaron al que sería el lugar en donde Akane pasaría la gran parte del día, la clase de pintura.

-¿Y qué te parece Akane? ¿ te gusta?.—se dirigió dándole una sonrisa a Akane.

-¡Si mucho! realmente deseaba estar aquí.

\- Pues ya lo estas -mientras le guiña un ojo.

\- Ahora vamos a comer después de haber recorrido todo el lugar se me abrió el apetito.

Caminaron algunas calles, encontraron un pequeño restaurante enseguida entraron en uno de ellos, ordenaron sus respectivos alimentos mientras esperaban comenzaron a conversar animosamente.

-Y bien Akane dinos porque quieres estudiar pintura.

-Le herede a mi mamá el gusto por pintar aunque ella no estudio, admiraba los colores y la naturaleza, y como se puede plasmar una emoción en un cuadro y poderlo transmitir a los demás y para mi es muy importante lograr alcanzar mi sueño —al decir esto por un momento recordó a su madre con nostalgia.

\- A mí me gusta, la escultura soy admirador de las grandes obras antiguas –-respondió emocionado.

-Me agrada la música, tanto que por ello estoy en esa escuela, me gustaría llegar a ser parte de una filarmónica importante, o ser una gran intérprete con el violín dando conciertos—sonrió la chica.

\- Aquí están sus platillos, un udón, ramen y un tempura y sus respectivos tés,-se escucho al unisonó gracias- ¡buen provecho!

Continuara...

**Me di a la tarea de investigar para que ésta historia fuera diferente y un tanto original, me gustaría saber su opinión pero sobre todo me agradan los comentarios constructivos me ayuda a sus Reviews**


	2. Miradas

***Miradas***

* * *

Ya eran las 8:00 pm,Akane se encontraba en lo que era su nuevo hogar,seis habitaciones la separaban de en uno de los sofás pensaba sobre las clases del día siguiente, estaba contenta de encontrar buenos compañeros,se sentía emocionada y nerviosa de saber que había dado el primer ían transcurrido varias horas desde que comió con sus nuevos compañeros decidió salir por algo de tomar.

—Bien iré por una soda y tal vez compre algo para comer —se dijo así misma se puso una chaqueta y se dirigió a la puerta.

Camino unas calles se encontró con un comercio en donde vendían algunas cosas, camino directo hacia las bebidas tomó una,cerró la puerta del refrigerador voltio y observo en uno de los pasillos a un chico de cabello negro con trenza,eligiendo un producto el cual no pudo distinguir,observo que llevaba puesto unos jeans ajustados, una camisa azul y una chaqueta de piel color negra, en ese momento el chico se sintió observado retiro la mirada del objeto y la dirigió hacia ella.

—¡A rayos ya me vio!—susurro, se puso color carmín, por un momento se perdió en sus grandes ojos azules, reacciono instintivamente se giro de nuevo al refrigerador decidió caminar por otro pasillo con el corazón agitado y con una sensación indescriptible.

Mientras él buscaba en su memoria si la había visto antes, al parecer no le era familiar su rostro,llegaron al mostrador el chico fue primero en pagar sin darse cuenta estaba atrás de él,se encontraba tan absorta en lo que hace unos minutos le había ocurrido cuando escuchó una voz varonil.

—¿Cuánto es por esto?

Se puso nerviosa, sonrojada y no sabía porque tampoco dejaba de observarlo aun que estaba de espaldas, ofrecía una vista bastante llamativa ya que era un chico alto y de físico bien marcado, dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Gracias.

Se retiro, no sin antes voltear a ver a la chica que estaba atrás de él, le dio una mirada fija y profunda,como si quisiera ver más allá de su alma, arqueo una ceja,en tanto a ella también lo miro.

—Son dos yenes.

—Así, aquí están—paso algo su interior que nunca había sentido,sentía una gran atracción por él.

Salió del lugar se dirigió de nueva cuenta a la casa para estudiantes, por el camino pensaba que tal vez aquél chico tan atractivo viviría cercas de ahí, rápidamente se sacudió la cabeza en negativa se regañó internamente, alguien de ése estilo seguramente viviría en un lugar con gente acaudalada, cuando llego se acomodo en uno de los sofás, bebió la soda se dio cuenta que era un poco tarde,tenía que levantarse temprano si quería llegar a tiempo a su primera clase.

Esa fue su primera noche fuera de casa, ya no era una niña para que comenzara a llorar por el hecho de encontrase sola y lejos de la protección familiar que le brindaban, sino por todo lo contrario a su mente venían los recuerdos de infancia llenos de alegría,recordando a su madre como una mujer alegre y bella cuando a su lado pasa momentos felices, pensaba la emoción que le produciría si la viera ahora inscrita en aquella escuela.

Ya en la ducha,sentía como el agua mojaba su cuerpo cerró los ojos y recordó al ojiazul,después comenzó con sus manos a acariciarse lentamente el cuello y sus hombros, bajo hasta su vientre las paseo por sus piernas,sin proponérselo en su corazón se gestaba un gran amor.

Esa mañana se veía muy bien,se sentó cercas de un chico, esté le sonrió parecía alto,de cabello largo color negro,usaba lentes.

—Por lo que veo también eres nueva no te había visto antes en ninguna clase,me presento soy Mousse vengo desde China —sonrió amablemente.

—Que tal Mousse me llamo Akane Tendo,vengo de Nerima.

Comenzó la clase sobre historia de la pintura antigua y sus máximos representantes,después empezaron a pintar utilizando objetos,ella deprendía de sus manos talento no le era difícil,miro detenidamente a su alrededor sólo para ver que tan buenos eran los demás,giro hacia su compañero,observo algo que le llamó la atención pintaba a una chica muy bella, de ojos grandes color carmín, de cabello largo color violacéo,sólo le faltaba parte del cuerpo,regreso a su posición original, llego el momento que finalizará la lo que estaba por venir definiría su vida a nivel personal.

— Bien, antes de que se retiren les tengo que decir que hay una exhibición de pintura francesa, por si hay algunos de ustedes que le interese, eso les puede servir para su formación como último chicos les informo que deben conseguir aún modelo humano con el fin de mejorar en técnica y en expresión en cuanto al juego de colores y sombras,rasgos y trazos los modelos no pueden estar relacionados con ustedes nada de amigos,familiares ni novios.

Sentados en semicírculo se miraron unos a otros queriendo encontrar la respuesta a tal petición, era todo un reto para los aprendices,para ser el primer día se tornaba un momento el silencio se adueño del lugar.

Salieron todos a excepción de Mousse y de Akane se acerco para ver más de cerca la pintura de su compañero.

—Es muy bella la chica, ¿cómo es que sin tenerla la puedes pintar así de bien?

— Bueno es que — se puso algo nervioso y se llevo una mano a la nuca. Sólo la he observado un par de veces y su bello rostro lo tengo bien memorizado.

— Y si que la recuerdas bien.

—¿Qué tal pareció tu primer día aquí? ¿te agrada?—se acomodo sus gafas.

—Si me gusto,aunque eso del modelo humano … será difícil.

—Es todo un reto tendrás que buscar a alguien para que sea tu modelo—salieron del lugar.

—¡Hola!

—¡Hola! ¿Qué tal cómo te fue hoy Akane?

—Bien,sólo que …

—Sólo que ¿qué? –Inquirió.

—¡Oh! que tonta discúlpame Mousse no te he presentado. Shinnosuke él es Mousse mi compañero de clase.

—¡Hola!

—Es un gusto conocerte Mousse, ya te había visto antes pero no,nos habíamos presentado.

—Es cierto yo también te he visto por aquí creo que tenemos el mismo tiempo de haber llegar aquí.Bien me decías que todo iba bien hasta ¿qué?

—Me enfrento a una situación bastante complicada convencer a un completo desconocido para poderlo pintar—se notaba algo desconsolada.

—Mmm...si es difícil pero como eres una chica linda no creo que te sea imposible convencer a alguien—sonrió.

—Lo que acaba de pedir hace unos momentos el profesor es para denotar nuestro talento y lo bueno que somos convenciendo,pero no sólo lo hace con el fin de cumplir con un cometido lleva un transfondo y es que cuando creas un cuadro también debes convencer lo que quieres reflejar—mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

—No tiendo Mousse ¿llevas un tiempo en la escuela? pero si hoy es tu primer día—se escuchaba algo confusa.

—Bien,es que llevo dos meses en el país era necesario para poder mejorar mi acento con el idioma ya que en China estudie un poco de japonés para poder entrar aquí y anduve observando unos días antes sobre las clases.

—Ya entiendo.

Pasó una semana fue a la exhibición en cuanto tuvo un día libre,se arreglo muy bien llevaba un vestido blanco que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla era abierto por la parte de atrás en forma de "v" que dejaba ver su espalda desnuda, las cintas se posaban en sus hombros, por la parte de enfrente le resaltaba, algo discreto pero bonito.

Llego al lugar y comenzó a recorrerlo se detuvo frente a una pintura antigua,observo el contraste de los colores,en ese momento sintió la presencia de alguien detrás de ella,escuchó la misma voz varonil de aquel comercio.

—Francia fue uno de los representantes de la pintura,su arte comenzó siendo la propiedad de la realeza y después paso a las clases sociales— comenzó a explicar.

Se giro para darse cuenta que era el mismo chico de la trenza por su mente no armó ningún diálogo,se quedo impresionada jamás imagino encontrarlo de nuevo y menos ahí,tenía su rostro tanta cerca que podía percibir su aroma mientras le explicaba lo miraba atenta.

—Ése cuadro que observas se titula "La libertad guiando al pueblo" de Eugéne Delacroix es de 1830,muchos lo asocian con la famosa revolución francesa de 1789,lo cierto es que el cuadro corresponde a las revueltas políticas acontecidas en París—su mirada por un instante se perdió en los ojos color avellana.

—Me llamo Ranma Saotome ¿y …tú eres?

—Akane Tendo.

—Veo que te intereso el cuadro,es por ello que me acerque a explicarte.

—¿ Has visitado el museo de Louvre ?

—No, pero espero algún día poder ir.

—¿Te gustaría que recorriéramos juntos la exhibición? , por que venir y observar los cuadros sólo es algo que no me agrada y es que me gusta compartir puntos de vista con alguien que admira las obras francesas.

—Claro me gusta la idea— no salía de su asombro no imaginaba que aquel chico de trenza le estuviera diciendo eso,estaba muy emocionada pero no quería hacerse notar.

—El recorrido me ha abierto el apetito, ¿me acompañarías a tomar un refrigerio? Claro si es que no interrumpo tus siguientes actividades o tal vez tengas que salir con tu novio.

— No, no tengo otra cosa más que hacer por hoy, sólo me interesaba el venir aquí y no, no tengo novio –se sonrojo.

— Vamos—en su interior estaba muy contento de oír eso.

Por el camino encontraron una heladería siguieron su marcha degustando los helados comenzaron a charlar de forma amena.

— ¿Tú vives por aquí? ¿Estás en alguna universidad?

—Vengo de Nerima y estoy estudiando en la escuela de artes Fontoinebleau,estoy viviendo en una casa de estudiantes ¿y tú?

— Yo viví un tiempo en Nerima cuando era pequeño y después me mude aquí junto con mi padre, estudio finanzas en realidad lo estudio por él.

—Mmmm… ¿entonces no te gusta lo que haces?—volteo para poder verlo.

—Es algo difícil de contar—cuando se refería a su padre le causaba cierto desagrado se ponía serio al hablar— ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes en esa escuela?

—Tengo dos semanas—se quedo pensando porque ya no contesto a su pregunta y le extraño más ver en él, ese cambio en su rostro, cuando hablo de su padre.

—Sí que es muy poco tiempo, disculpa tengo que irme se me olvida que tengo que estudiar para mañana—realmente no quería irse pero tenía que hacerlo.

—Espero no haberte quitado tanto tiempo—se sintió apenada.

— No claro que no, fue un buen día.

—Bien, suerte —sentía algo triste.

El ambiente entre ellos no era el mismo y es que tenía un toque especial, después ello nada sería igual lo que estaba por comenzar iba a poner a prueba a dos corazones.

* * *

**Notas del autor.** Gracias a las chicas Locas Por el Dios Griego y Fanfics, Fanart Ranma Latino por la promoción, disculpen chicas por no mencionarlas antes y gracias Lélek por la imágenes de la promo.

Como dato nuestro querido Ranma hace mención del cuadro "La libertad guiando al pueblo" existe y es una de las pinturas más famosos que se encuentran en el museo de Louvre.

**Aclaraciones.**

**Fontainebleau: **La escuela de Fontainebleau es una tendencia artística surgida en la Francia del siglo inició con las obras de Francisco I en el Palacio de Fontainebleau, desarrollándose entre 1530 y 1570.A finales del siglo,el estilo revivió a través de una segunda escuela de Fontainebleau.

**Gracias por leer, son bienvenidas las criticas constructivas, sugerencias o por si se me pasa algún error ortográfico leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

***El amor de Mousse***

Pasaron los días y Akane no había vuelto a saber de Ranma,su amistad se había hecho más estrecha con Shinnosuke, gracias él y Yuca conocía mejor las calles y algunos lugares de entretenimiento y otros para ir a comer. Se acercaba el momento de persuadir a un completo desconocido y con ello el maestro vería toda la capacidad y talento si es que la tenían los nuevos en clase cuando de nuevo volteo a ver a Mousse y vio que pintaba a la misma chica del otro día cuando salieron del salón se le acerco.

—Mousse quiero preguntarte algo.

—Bien dime.

—Te observe el otro día pintar a la chica del cabello morado y hoy también lo hiciste y me preguntaba como la convenciste para que ella accedería.

—Bien es que en realidad yo nunca he hablado con ella para tal cosa,simplemente la he visto venir con un chico y es que cuando ellos han visitado la escuela ella se queda paseando por las jardineras o simplemente se sienta debajo de un árbol por que el chico con el que viene la deja sola mientras él habla con los directores.

—¿Entonces nunca le pediste permiso para pintarla y ni siquiera sabes cómo se llama?

—No.

—¡Realmente me sorprendes Mousse¡ no entiendo cómo es que recuerdas todo de ella,hasta el más mínimo detalle.

—Es que… —se puso nervioso al hablar —me he enamorado de ella.

—Imagino que no lo sabe ¿verdad?

—No —respondió con tristeza.

—Y has intentado decírselo.

—No,ella se ve muy interesada y creo que hasta enamorada del chico con el que viene, además es muy bella y no creo tener oportunidad—se entristeció aun más.

—¿Cómo es que lograste verla con tanto detalle?—en ese momento también ella se puso triste, por un momento pensó en Ranma,imaginó lo de aquel día era sólo una coincidencia y que el resto sólo se dio por una situación y no porque el chico estuviera interesado en ella.

—Fue un día por la mañana que llego,yo estaba afuera la vi cercas de la fuente admiraba las flores, y al verla me quede sin respiración,mis ojos se quedaron en ella,nunca se dio cuenta de mi presencia,así que pude admirarla más.

—¡Oh Mousse! pobre de ti —se sorprendió de oírlo.

—Al menos la tengo sólo para mí cuando la pinto— se sonrojo— eres la primer persona que le digo esto.

—Gracias Mousse por la confianza,sería muy hermoso si se realizase ese amor que sientes—se sintió conmovida.

Esa noche ella salió a caminar y de paso comprar algunas cosas que le hacían falta, recorrió algunas calles paso por una en donde la luz era escasa sólo la iluminaba las luces de los autos que pasaban, no era de las chicas que se asustara con cualquier cosa y es que poseía un temple fuerte,siguió caminando,se escucharon pasos detrás de ella no le tomo importancia,los pasos avanzaban más rápido hacia su dirección,en un sólo movimiento alguien la tomó del brazo,se giro vio el rostro de un hombre poco agradable, detrás de él venían dos tipos más y sus intenciones no parecían ser buenas,ella atrapo la mano del tipo y la hizo girar en su mismo eje de un sólo movimiento le doblo el brazo hacia atrás y lo empujo,los otros sujetos al ver a su compañero corrieron para atraparla uno le quiso asestar un golpe en la cara ella lo esquivo con gran habilidad,uno de ellos intento atraparla por detrás pero giro detrás suyo y le impacto una patada en el rostro,el tipo que le quiso golpear la cara al verla en ese momento le metió un pie tratando de engancharlo y de un tirón logró tirarla cayó en una rodilla,no pudo levantarse rápido los sujetos aprovecharon el momento para rodearla, cuando uno de los individuos se acerco,Akane logró ver un movimiento rápido de patada,logrando que el hombre cayera noqueado,rápidamente alguien la levanto del suelo abrazandola con fuerza,cuando miro con más detalle vio que era Ranma,al ver que estaba lastimada se enfureció aun más aquellos sujetos habían desencadenado un infierno interno en él por aquella chica,se puso delante de ella cubriéndola con su cuerpo,los dos tipos se acercaron rápidamente uno trato de golpearlo pero el chico esquivo el golpe con el antebrazo le propino un buen rodillazo en el estomago y dándole otro golpe en la espalda con su codo, el siguiente lanzo una patada,él fue muy rápido y la detuvo con una mano asestándole un buen puñetazo en el rostro y otro en el estomago,haciendo que se le fuera el aire de las entrañas,giro su cuerpo dándole un último golpe en el rostro,con gran esfuerzo sobrehumano pudieron correr los tres agacho para poder acercarse a ella.

—¿Cómo está tu rodilla? ¿Te golpearon? ¿Te tocaron?—estaba desesperado por saber.

—Son muchas preguntas ¿no crees? te responderé una por una—en ese momento le alegraba volver a verlo aún que fuera por una situación como esa— la rodilla está bien es sólo un raspón, ¿qué si me golpearon? no pudieron ni rozarme con un dedo, ¿si me tocaron? no les di oportunidad y si lo hubieran hecho no estuvieran vivos.

—¿Entonces puedes caminar sin problemas?

—Sí — cuando intento levantarse sintió un fuerte dolor — ¡haayyy!

—No creo que puedas llegar a tu casa estando así,no puedes dar ni un paso.

—¡Si ya me di cuenta!—estaba realmente molesta porque algo como eso nunca le hubiera sucedido si, siguiera entrenado como lo hacía en la adolescencia.

—Te llevaré a tu casa –sonrió de lado.

—No es necesario,trataré de caminar.

—Eres destaruda no podrás dar ni un paso para pedir un taxi,hace un momento estabas rodea por esos sujetos,de no ser así quien sabe que habría pasado.

— Yo misma los hubiera mando a volar,no vi el movimiento del tipo que me tiro.

No dijo ni una sola palabra sólo la levanto,la coloco detrás de su espalda,las piernas le quedaron a los lados de la espalda de él la sostuvo con sus brazos,quedo sorprendida nunca imagino que aquel chico hiciera tal cosa,ella permitió que le ayudara aún que hubiera dicho todo lo contrario,camino con ella para pedir un taxi,reacciono ya que el dolor no le permitía pensar,se dio cuenta que la figura de quien la sostenía estaba bien ejercitada realmente su espalda era ancha,bastante fuerte y es que tenía su pecho en la espalda y ni decir de sus brazos también eran iguales,le entro una especie de calor al sentirlo así,su corazón latía con fuerza,él por su parte sintió todo el cuerpo de ella,se puso nervioso y su imaginación comenzaba a jugar con él,trato de cambiar de ideas para que no le causara problemas ya en el taxi le indico en donde vivía,no hablaron mucho.

Cuando llegaron la bajo sólo para que abriera la puerta,algunos chicos se dieron cuenta de su presencia,entraron al apartamento,se sentaron juntos en el sofá.

—¿Puedo ver tu rodilla?

—Sí.

—No es nada grave,pero si se va a inflamar,con lo que te haga te ayudara para que mañana puedas caminar.

— ¿A caso eres doctor?

— No lo soy, pero cuando practicas artes marciales y llegas a tener lesiones,a veces debes saber curarte por tu cuenta–guiño el ojo.

—¿Tú practicas artes marciales?

—No,ya no tanto como cuando tenía 16 años,llegue a ganar torneos,mi padre me entrenaba arduamente a veces en combate me lastimaban,es por eso que se curar esas lesiones—sonrió.

—Y por lo que veo tú también sabes artes marciales,porque esos movimientos son parte del Kenpo,eres hábil y tu mal genio te ayuda a canalizar tu fuerza en cada golpe.

—¡Yo no tengo mal genio!—se molesto.

—Vez eso es a lo que me refiero,te tuve que levantar y cargarte porque no querías que te ayudara-le gustaba que se pusiera así,le parecía bonita,le daba un cierto encanto—voy calentar un poco de agua y te daré un masaje.

Fue a la cocina,calentó agua la llevo hasta ella y con un trapo hizo compresas se las puso en la rodilla, después le comenzó a dar masajes desde el tobillo hasta donde se encontraba el dolor,con sus manos masajeo suavemente,lentamente subió hasta su pantorrilla,trataba de controlarse pues sin lugar a dudas lo había atrapado, comprobó lo bella que era,al tocarla noto lo suave que era su piel le causaba sensaciones tan febriles y gratas que deseaba que el cielo en esa noche le cumpliera un deseo,de hacer eterno ese momento,trataba de no ponerse nerviosa para que no lo notara,sintió en su cuerpo una especie de electricidad,para salir de ese momento comenzó a conversar.

—¿Te fue bien en tus exámenes?

—Si claro muy bien.

—¿Y qué hacías tu por ahí cuando me ayudaste con esos tipos?

—Iba a cenar algo cuando vi a una chica y esos tipos,te reconocí y por eso intervine—su rostro cambio a color carmín.

—¿No hay restaurantes en la zona que vives? lo pregunto porque se nota que eres de los chicos de las zonas ricas y es extraño verte por aquí.

—Si es cierto,pero tengo una amiga y me gusta lo que preparan en su restaurante el sabor jamás se compara con el de los restaurantes y por ello que vengo hasta acá de vez en cuando a comer.

—¿Entonces si vives en una zona rica?

—Sí.

Termino de curarla,se quería quedar más tiempo pero no podía ya no había más que hacer y ningún pretexto para poder quedarse,por su parte ella quería pedirle que la ayudara en aquello que el maestro les había pedido pero no se atrevía a decírselo y es que pensó que tal vez le daría un "no" por respuesta. Se despidieron no sin antes darle las gracias por todo lo de esa noche.

—Me gustaría saber cómo vas con tu rodilla mañana y no tengo como saber de ti.

—Te voy a dar mi número de teléfono—se puso contenta de oírlo aunque no lo mostró,para ella eso quería decir que le interesaba,saber cómo estaría,tal vez pensó que era el pretexto perfecto para seguir en contacto.

—Gracias.

Se encontraba frente a una puerta,se acerco y la abrió lentamente,entro y delante de él estaba una chica de espaldas totalmente desnuda con el cabello recogido,observo a su alrededor estaba en un sento,descubrió que era Akane,ella se sumergió en el agua y en un momento también él lo estaba,se sorprendió de la situación,ella lanzaba una mirada juguetona sobre él, los dos estaban frente a frente desnudos ya en el agua ella paso una mano por su cuello,con uno de sus dedos delineo sus labios de forma muy provocativa,comenzó a mover sus piernas las rozó con las de él, no lo podía creer,comenzó acariciar su pecho con uno de sus pies,sintió que algo crecía y aumentaban sus latidos,ya no pudo más y se arrojo hacia ella dándole un beso intenso atrapando sus labios con los de él para después introducir su lengua y enredarla con la de ella,se acomodo adentro del agua para ir más allá de un beso también ella había hecho lo mismo lo deseaban, estaba a punto de llegar al momento más excitante,cuando se escucho el despertador,eran las 6:00 apago de mal modo,deseaba no haber escuchado el odioso despertador hubiese querido perder una clase a que terminara el sueño,ése que le revelaba lo que su corazón sentía y su cuerpo deseaba,se dio cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba no había dudas estaba enamorado.

* * *

**Aclaraciones.**

**Sento:** Baño japonés tradicional es de tipo público donde los clientes pagan para entrar y usar este servicio.

**Gracias a quienes están leyendo está historia y espero sus reviews,nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	4. Celos

* Celos *

* * *

Después de tres días la confianza era mutua, pues algo en ellos se había acrecentado, Akane se recupero, quedaron en reunirse en alguna parte para después ir a donde el chico estudiaba, se preguntaba del porque la invitaba a que conociera la universidad después de todo en aquella ocasión en el museo él no hablò mucho de sí mismo y evitò hablar sobre sus padre. Sintió que ella debía saber un poco más de él, ya que cuando platicaron fue sòlo de cosas superficiales,la invito a la universidad en donde Ranma estudia fue a la hora que le indico.

—¿Qué te parece si te muestro todo el lugar?—se encontraba contento.

—Sì, me encantaría.

—Èse es el gimnasio, de ese otro lado están las albercas —caminaron un poco, algunos de los chicos que pasaban la observaron.

—Si que es una universidad bastante grande—asevero.

—Y eso no es todo,nos falta por recorrer —a lo lejos visualizo que se acercaba un conocido, era de los chicos que le encantaba coquetear con las chicas.

—¡ Ranma!—le ofreció una gran sonrisa en tono sardònica.

—Hola —contesto en tono de fastidio.

— ¿Y qué tal te va? —se percatò de la chica,dio una mirada de las que él sòlo sabia dar, le sonrío como si Ranma no estuviera ahí,solía ser caprichoso cuando quería algo— Pero como pregunto eso, con una chica como ella, todo debe ir bien ¿verdad Saotome?

—Si tu lo dices—rodó los ojos, comenzó a sentirse molesto, algo por dentro le ardía, deseaba en ese momento que con algún pretexto se fuera.

—Pero que grosero eres Ranma por que no me presentas —antes de que lo hiciera se le adelanto claro sin dejar de ver a Akane y sonreírle— Mucho gusto señorita soy Tatewaki Kuno, es un placer de tener a una chica tan bonita por esta universidad, se acerco a ella.

—Soy Akane Tendo, gracias por lo de bonita —se sonrojo y soltó una sonrisa pero era por nervios.

Ranma sentía que iba a mandarlo por los aires aquel chico de un sòlo golpe, observo Akane y ha Kuno malinterpretando aquel gesto de ella.

—¿Y qué carrera piensas cursar ? –mirándola se acerco un poco más.

— No yo … —interrumpió él abructamente haciéndolo en tono molesto.

—Sòlo viene a ver, no le interesa inscribirse Kuno—ella observo lo molesto que estaba pero no entendía del porque, se acerco Ranma para apartarlo,Kuno retrocedió, dándole una sonrisa algo burlona.

—Que mal, yo creo que su lugar debería ser aquí, ¿entonces qué estudias Akane? —volvió a interrumpir.

—¿No crèes que se te está haciendo tarde para llegar a tu clase?—parecía que le salía fuego del cuerpo, Akane sòlo se limitaba a verlos.

—No, no tanto además quiero que me conteste lo que le pregunte.

— No te contestara nada porque ya nos vamos ¡Adiós Kuno!—la tomo de la mano para hacerla caminar, Tatewaki se quedo mirando, estaba decidido a no desistir en saber más de la chica.

Continuaron su marcha Ranma parecía que se le habían ido las palabras de la boca,no se dio cuenta que con su agarre la estaba lastimando,Akane no encontraba la razón del porque de su enojo y la brusquedad del chico.

—Oye me estas apretando la mano, no entiendo porque estas tan molesto, él sòlo se presento y quiso platicar con nosotros – dijo inocentemente.

—¿Con nosotros? platico sòlo contigo, porque parecía que yo no estaba ahí—se mostraba iracundo.

— ¡Haaa! ¿y eso es lo que te tiene así?, bien si querías hablar de algo con él me lo hubieras dicho y los hubiera dejado solos.

— ¡No, no es eso, no entiendes o eres muy inocente! — se altero — ese tipo lo conozco bien y no me gusto sus comentarios.

—Yo no escuche un mal comentario,simplemente me hizo un halago y después me pregunto…—la interrumpió bruscamente aun màs enojado por lo que estaba diciendo.

—¿¡Y lo defiendes!? no te das cuenta de que èse tipo te coqueteaba delante de mí y tu le sonreíste como aceptándolo.

—No lo estoy defendiendo, ni he aceptado nada y suéltame puedo caminar sola—se enervo y rápidamente se pudo soltar—además la que tenìa que contestar era yo, no sé porque te entrometiste, dar respuestas sus preguntas no significa que me gusta.

—No lo creo, parece que te gusto que te dijera lo linda que eres, se te acerco para decírtelo, ¡casi te da un beso!—se salían las venas de las sienes.

—¡Basta Ranma! estas exagerando ¿y que si realmente me gustara Kuno? tu y yo no somos novios— se agrandaron sus ojos desmesuradamente,ahí exploto aun más de ira de sòlo pensar en ello, seguían caminando cuando la escucho y se giro para verla.

—¡ Pues si es asì, lárgate con él ! —camino lo bastante rápido para perderla de vista.

—¡ Eres un idiota Saotome ! —grito, sus ojos quisieron sacar las lágrimas pero las contuvo.

Llego a su lugar de residencia camina por el pasillo cuando escucho una voz, era Shinnosuke quien llamaba su atención.

— ¿ Qué tal?

—Hola ya tenía algunos días, que no te veía.

— Sí, aunque estamos en el mismo lugar, pero no he podido saludarte, ¿quieres pasar?

—Mmm…

—Estando adentro platicaremos más cómodos.

— Si,creo que tienes razón.

Sentados en el sofá, Akane seguía molesta por lo de Ranma, era algo que no podía disimular y menos cuando se enojaba.

—Dime ¿ya encontraste al modelo para la pintura?

—No, aún no—suspiro.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer?—parecía preocupado.

—No lo sè—se encojio de hombros— ¿Y a ti qué tal te va en tus clases de escultura? hace días que no, nos vemos.

—Bien, eso creo,tengo que ser más hábil, me falta inspirarme para crear algo nuevo, Akane te veo algo extraña ¿estás molesta por algo?

—No es nada , un idiota que me hizo enojar.

—¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

—Prefiero no recordarlo, es mejor dejarlo así—denotaba seriedad.

Mientras tanto Ranma estaba en casa refunfuñando, sobre lo ocurrido ese día, caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación, hablándose así mismo.—Pero que estupidez, dejarse llevar por lo que le dice un grandisimo idiota y de paso le acepta su galantería y para colmo dice que no hay nada de malo en ello— al hablar la imitaba.

Mientras continuaba con su rabieta, su padre Genma sostenía una conversación concerniente a su futuro y es que pretendía casarlo con la hija de un hombre bastante rico, sin importarle su opinión.

* * *

**Notas del autor.**

Gracias a Juany Rdz por tu consejo y por seguir la historia, también les agradezco a los que me dejan los reviews, seguiré actualizando.


	5. El compromiso

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, su objetivo es sólo de entretener y sin fines de lucro, espero disfruten de éste capítulo. **

** El compromiso. **

— Aló

—¿Diga?

—¿No reconoces a un amigo?

—¿Qué tal, mi querido socio?

—Quiero hacerte una propuesta de la cual ambos saldremos beneficiados.

Son dos viejos lobos en los negocios, y en cuanto a los aspectos personales no saben perder, siempre buscan sacar provecho justo como ahora, Genma entabla una charla telefónica con el que no solamente es su socio, sino que planea formar parte de su familia, su arreglo ya está zanjado.

Esa misma tarde.

—Necesito hablar contigo, hijo — esconde una disimulada falsedad.

—¿Hijo? ¿ Y ahora qué planeas, viejo?

—Aunque no muestre mucho afecto contigo, no significa que no te quiera.

—¿Entonces dime, de qué quieres hablar?

—Lo sabrás en la cena.

Llega la noche y con ella un inesperado momento amargo para Ranma que le hizo recordar situaciones del pasado que prefería olvidar.

* * *

Ya reunidos en la mesa da inicio la tensión entre ambos.

—En tres semanas se realizará el evento de beneficencia como se ha estado realizando desde hace unos años Ranma, hablé con mi amigo y socio, que bien sabes es el padre de Kodachi, te comunico que hemos decidido que deben casarse. Ella es una chica bella y con un gran porvenir, hija de uno de los más prominentes empresarios del país.

—¿Qué dijiste?—el chico levantó el rostro arqueando una ceja —¿Crees tener la habilidad para tratar de controlar la vida de los demás, padre ? Por mi podría ser la princesa de Galés, pero no me interesa casarme y mucho menos con Kodachi.

—Eso dices porque no la conoces.

—La conozco por las páginas de sociales de los periódicos. Esta vez no voy a acceder a tu ambicioso capricho, papá ¿lo oyes? ¡No me voy a casar con ella! —el muchacho golpea con sus puños la mesa con fuerza haciendo vibrar la vajilla.

—Ese compromiso esta hecho y no lo pienso cancelar, Ranma , me preocupo por tu bienestar, quiero lo mejor para ti.

—Dirás tu bienestar, papá, quisiste hacer lo mismo con mi hermana, por ello mamá se alejó de ti , fui estúpido al no irme con ellas.

—Pues lo siento, Ranma, he dado mi palabra, te casarás con Kodachi y si te rehúsas a ello no verás ni un yen en tu bolsillo ¡Te quedarás sin dinero! —la última palabra la grita con tal fuerza que se escucha por toda la mansión.

—Como quieras —se levanta de la mesa fúrico, da unos pasos, detiene su andar sólo para girarse y gritarle—¡Y tu perderás un hijo!

Después de la discusión esa noche despeja su mente, rodeado de la soledad de su habitación pone en orden sus prioridades como jamás lo había hecho, en ese momento ya no tiene dudas, así que se dispone a ir a la casa de estudiantes, es fin de semana así que aprovecha para invitarla, llega y ahí parado frente a la puerta toca. Sale para atenderlo quien esperaba encontrar.

—¿Qué tal? Mmm..—sentía vergüenza por su conducta de la última vez.

—No pensé que nos volveríamos a ver después de tu ataque de ira.

—Yo... ¿te gustaría salir conmigo? —teme que por respuesta le dé un "no".

—¿Salir contigo? — resopla y lo piensa por un momento— Bien, espero que no suceda algo parecido como lo del otro día en la universidad.

—Esta vez será diferente— coloca una mano detrás de la nuca en señal de timidez.

—¿Quieres pasar?

—Me agradaría ,pero debo hacer algo ¿ Puedo venir por ti el domingo a las dos?

—Claro.

—Entonces aquí estaré—guiño.

* * *

Tal vez no era el momento oportuno para aquella visita sus sentimientos son un remolino de emociones encontradas, por un lado se observa así mismo viviendo la misma experiencia que su hermana, el amargo pasado regresaba a él como una sombra, por otro la esperanza de iniciar algo que jamás imaginó. Sólo se deja llevar por algo desconocido que lo hace sentir vivo, como si despertara de un letargo, la alegría invade todo su ser.

Toca el timbre, sus ojos azules captan la figura femenina que abre la puerta, a pesar de los años su belleza es la de una flor en pleno esplendor la cual desprende amor y candor.

—¡Hijo! — suelta el objeto que lleva en las manos para recibirlo con los brazos extendidos.

—Mamá— dice mientras se abraza a ella.

—Hace mucho que no venías a vernos.

—Heee...—no puede armar una palabra.

—Como madre tengo el presentimiento de que quieres hablar de algo importante— coloca una de sus manos sobre su hombro con dulzura mientras caminan al interior de la casa.

—Acertaste.

—Se trata de tu padre, ¿Cierto?— el muchacho asiente con la cabeza.

— Tenía las intenciones de verlas hace mucho, pero me sentía avergonzado de mi actitud. Cada vez que lo pensaba me reprochaba lo idiota que fui, de no haber tomado la decisión correcta y vivir con ustedes.

Nodoka lo toma del rostro con sus dos manos, mira sus ojos azules queriendo consolarlo, él sólo esquiva la mirada.

—En ese momento tenías dieciséis años, te deslumbró la vida que creó Genma y no te culpo por ello, no podía obligarte.

—¿Y Ranko dónde esta?

—Aún no regresa de realizar sus compras—ambos se sientan en los sillones.

—¿En todo éste tiempo cómo han sobrevivido?

—A pesar de lo ocurrido, tu padre me pasa una cantidad considerable de dinero.

—¿Cómo? — está atónito.

—Porque su mayor temor es que lo descubra ante todos de como hizo su fortuna— se expresa de forma inconsciente, pero lo soltó, trata de retractarse de lo dicho para que Ranma no se sienta aún más defraudado de su padre.

—¿Sabes algo de lo que yo no esté enterado? —la observa buscando la respuesta pero en ese momento llega Ranko.

—¡Hermano! me alegro de verte, hasta que recuerdas que tienes una madre y hermana—se cruza de brazos y con gran severidad fija sus ojos en él.

— No seas tan dura con Ranma.

—Tiene razón, mamá, no he sido un buen hijo y no supe cuidar de ustedes.

—No te guardo rencor, hermano, pero hemos tenido que enfrentar la vida solas— se lo arroja a la cara en signo de reproche, Ranko tiene una extraña sensación al ver a su hermano tenso, decidida le hace la gran pregunta imaginando que algo no anda bien.

—Y bien, ¿qué hizo papá ahora?

—Tiene la fantástica idea de casarme con la hija de su socio sólo por dinero.

—¿Qué? — replican al unísono.

—Genma debe haberse vuelto loco— se lleva una mano a la frente.

—Al parecer papá jamás va cambiar, ¿Trata de repetir la historia contigo? es el colmo — levanta los brazos en señal de protesta.

—¿Qué piensas hacer, darle gusto?

—¡Eso jamás! — replica el heredero, Nodoka sólo escucha y algo diferente nota en su hijo, percibe de él algo más.

—¿Estas dispuesto a enfrentarlo?

—Sí y no me importan las consecuencias. Amenazó con desheredarme, pero ahora ha llegado el momento de demostrarle que no puede manejar a su antojo la vida de los demás — entrelaza las manos y pone el mentón en ellas dirigiendo la mirada hacia el vacío, como meditando el siguiente paso para evitar el destino trazado por su progenitor, parece una señal de que comienza una guerra entre padre e hijo.

La tarde transcurre, la conversación pasa del tema principal a ponerse al día, sobre todo lo que había pasado cuando tomaron la decisión de irse del lado de Genma y cómo fue la vida durante ese tiempo, sin duda el chico de la trenza, comienza ha detestar como nunca a su padre.

* * *

**Notas del Autor. **

Si creían que iba abandonar el fic naaaa¡ aquí esta, agradezco el apoyo, la paciencia y el interes a mi Beta Carol FVargas y Kris de Andrómeda aunque por situaciones laborales fue muy breve su aportación para este capítulo tiene un poquito de ella, el motivo del retraso es para dar una historia de calidad, y que sea satisfactoria para quienes la siguen (guiño). Espero sus reviews la importancia de ellos es para saber las impresiones de dicho fic, las críticas constructivas pero sobre todo ayudan a motivar. Gracias ¡ nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.


End file.
